flytotheskyfandomcom-20200213-history
Album Review: Thirteen (October Noir)
October Noir is getting dark with the follow-up to , titled the unlucky number . The album cover shows the gateway to the cemetery evidenced by the tombstone shown behind the fence on the right. This album is really long, even longer than the debut album, lasting more than 17 minutes longer than the last. Though there are 10 songs, which is modest in number, meaning every song are long. " " has a clanky intro that make you dread when walking in the cemetery, then a doomy riff with a constant keyboard creamed over it that make you feel like you're in a haunted cemetary. I imagine you listen to this song in the graveyard with all those tombstones, or even better, while you're buried alive! It has thrashy section later in the song where guitarist sings a high-pitch voice. You're gonna get burned in the song " "! The lyragraphs starting with 'Hold regret' are where Tom Noir sings in a really low tone of his voice. Listening to " " will give you spells... There are few occurrences in the song where the verse has the same rhythm as that in " " by . The beginning of " " kind of resembles that of " " by Type O then gets to section with cool piano tones and has rhythm that cause them to remember " " by Type O. Later, it gets to somewhat punky riff kind of reminiscent to that of " ". The recording of grandfather chimes is heard at the end of the song. " " is a plainy-plainy doomy and depressing song where it'll make you feel gloomy. Shine the black light because is very dark. It's interesting to have the song on the album where the title is a color as well as the flower — " ". It sounds like it's one of the springier and more arising song of this dark album, however this song is still kind of dark. " ", wow, the birds are flying in this song!! It's cool to have birds around, giving me the feeling of vern (spring-feeling) while lightening up the dark and gloom. Incorporating birds into the song is a very smart idea by the song's co-writer Nate Gradowski! " " is almost a copy of " " by TON and has lengthy outro of constant choir. " " is the final track and I like the least. It has repetitive choirs and only uses two lyric lines: 'Heal me' and 'Feel pain'. All in all, this album is a welcoming addition to the band and to the related discography with Type O. This album was released ten days after the twenty-year anniversary of . The darkness of this album is comparable to WCD. It's very dark, darker than their last album, to mark 20 years since their gloomiest Type O album. My recommended tracks are "Tombstones", "Little Drummer Boy", "Lavender", and "The Veil". 6.5/10 T